


Soul To Sacrifice

by awastedream



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Chloe does what it takes to get her man back, F/M, Gods plan, Loneliness, Michael isnt the villain in this nor is the God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: It has been months and months since Lucifer went back hell to keep the ones he cares about safe, yet this sacrifice of his leads only desperation for him and Chloe that she is ready do whatever it takes to get him back from the place killing his soul.





	1. Living the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very sorry about all the grammar mistakes that i couldn’t find a beta to help me with this one; if anyone is interested please do tell me cause it would be a great help.

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure how much of minutes, hours, days has passed since Lucifer has left her on that damn balcony; all alone, broken, cold. She didn’t wanted to blame him, she couldn’t blame him, it would be just unfair to do it when he only did to protect the ones he cared.

So, she blamed herself. She, herself has become the center of her anger, her grief, her hate. It did made sense after all though, she was the one whose bought Father Kinley into their life, she was the one whose talked about the goddamn prophecy. 

It all has began with her, because she had left fear rule her mind instead of listening her heart which would tell her she could trust and believe Lucifer, there was nothing to be afraid of him, no matter how his face were covered with burns, scars, no matter how he looked like; he always would be the man she loved, was in love with. 

She were never type of person let their mistakes, regrets get them, drown in them but now she has lost the love of her love, even though she begged him not to go, she couldn’t help it. If Lucifer knew how she were feeling now he probably would get mad at her, for feeling guilty, for those thoughts she had that couldn’t voice; like how she secretly wanted to feel guilty cause maybe it would lead her to see Lucifer one day. 

Lucifer; thinking about him were bringing both peace and sadness into her heart. It has been weeks and weeks but her mind couldn’t grasp the fact he wasn’t coming back, he wouldn’t be here when she looked at her side. It wasn’t another Vegas, which she would prefer over this. 

Yes, it would be incredibly painful but if it meant to have him, if it meant to if she could touch him again, see his face, feel him again, she would go through another Vegas, another Candy within a heart beat. 

What she wouldn’t give to hear his voice one more time, to touch him again, to feel his touch again. Her eyes were filled with tears all over and she was sick of it. She was sick of crying, being unable to do anything for him. 

She just couldn’t accept to leave him like that, try to forget and move with her life when he was stuck in hell, when she knew so well how it was destroying him. Hell was not where he belonged. No, he belong to the light, the sun, to stars, to the things he created and loved. 

He deserved to be among all the wonders he has created with his light, be a part of this planet he has a piece of himself. Live a life like he has pleases. 

“Chloe?” a familiar feminine voice has pulled her out of the thoughts she has been lost within. 

She shook her head, try to get hold of the reality, realization of the place she was at. She had to fake a soft smile when her sky blue eyes has meet with Linda’s tired but worried ones. 

“Yes,” she answered as softly, not to make any unnecessary loud noise might waken up now sleeping baby boy. A warmth has filled her inside seeing the sleeping face of innocent baby was resting in the arms of his mother. 

The safety of him was more important than her selfish feelings, more important her love. Remembering all again why in the first place Lucifer had to make that decision. 

“Are you okay?” Linda asked without tearing her eyes apart from Chloe’s, slowly rocking her baby boy. Keeping her safe and sound in her arms. 

Was she okay? Simply, no! She was anything but okay, would talk about it help her? Maybe but the woman before her already has enough on her plate. She was living in fear for her baby, was feeling guilty about losing a dear friend, and having a new born wasn’t perfect mix with all of these. 

She could easily see Linda was barely keeping everything together herself, so though Chloe did wanted she couldn’t seek help from her. 

Before she could open her mouth and give her the best performance with her rusty acting skills; her phone is beeped, to her delighted, saying she has a perfect excuse to get away. 

She took her phone from her jacket pocket, and checked out the message; thank G- , no thank anything but him. Was from Ella, saying they have a new case. 

Work wasn’t exactly her ideal way to get away from her thoughts since that place was reminding her what has she lost, whose was missing in her life, cruelly, every single day. 

She got up from the couch and slowly walked towards to mother and son. Leaning on the baby to fill her lungs with soft, innocent baby smell. How much she has missed her baby girl. How much now she needed her baby in her arms, to make her remember again the goodness of the world. 

“Stay safe, little guy.” Chloe whispered softly his tiny ears. Little Charlie stretched sleepy in the caring arms of his mother. A loving smile has light Chloe’s lips for the first time in weeks. 

She really has to go back to her own miracle, her own the joy of her life, her daughter; Trixie. The past weeks were rough on her that she didn’t wanted her daughter to see her broken, empty, ever again so she was staying with Daniel for the past weeks that now the calls and short dinner times wasn’t enough. 

She has failed many people already, she already has failed Lucifer that she just couldn’t add her daughter to that list of names.

“Chloe, I hope you do know if you need someone I’m always here,” Linda took her eyes of Chloe for a moment to focus on her baby that now was crying, making a fuss, probably wanting his breakfast. “You aren’t alone.” 

Chloe flashed a thankful smile to Linda, it sure was a pleasant feeling to knowing she had friends. “I know, Linda. Thank you,” she put her phone back to her pocket and began to walk towards to door. “I have to go now, there is a new case waiting for me.” 

Linda nodded slowly, making herself and her little guy comfortable for his feeding time. “Take care.” She bid her goodbye with a gentle smile. 

-

It was passing 1030am when she finally made to the scene. It was warehouse broken windows and debris were all over the place. What’s left from walls were pained with blood of victim. The body - more like the pieces of the body were lying on the floor. One of their arms were missing as well as the head were probably smacked over and over that there wasn’t any bone left, looking like a damn mash. 

The smell was unbearable that Chloe actually was glad she hasn’t had breakfast this morning or else she couldn’t keep it on. She slowly walked towards to Ella, whose were taking photos of the scene. 

Chloe took a better look around herself, analyzing, seeking for details might help them to find this sick killer. Oh g-fuck, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking how much Lucifer would like to punish that bastard. 

She sighed heavily, this was doing no good for her, she had a case to focus on, a justice has been waiting to serve. “What we got, Ella?” she asked tried to keep her voice as casual as she could. 

“Not much,” Ella admit unhappily, it was impossible to tell much the autopsy. There could be many different reasons to the death. “Female, probably between 18-25, the cause of the death could be obviously; head damage or blood loss, or she could be killed before this monster has gone Freddy Krueger on her. Which sounds better.” She shook her head, she could be use to this kind of bodies by now and Chloe has seen the claw marks on victim’s stomach, legs, and neck.

Chloe sighed knowing these type of murders only leading serial killers that could mean the media attention and public reaction. They had to work on this carefully that have to solve case before it gets out of the control. 

“I will check crime scene Investigation but is she sexually harassed? Can you tell anything ?” Chloe asked looking back to poor woman lying on the floor that her body was cruelly ripped apart as well her clothes were only her underwear. 

“Till the autopsy they’re only guess but doesn’t look like it, there aren’t any signs.” Ella said as finished taking photos of the body. 

Chloe nodded slowly, taking one last looked at the young girl whose life were taken disturbingly from her. She hoped she was at peace now that her soul was resting. She didn’t wanted to pray, she felt bad cause she couldn’t but praying to God still wasn’t easy and she believes it never will be. Her mind filled with many thoughts as she walked towards to the crime scene investigator. 

\- 

After a few hours and very very long talks with her Lieutenant about how the media’ attention was already drawing to the case and how her past would only make it worse so that they has to solve it before any of it happens. 

She sighed as rubbing her temples harshly, all these were already was making her migraine worse. Her eyes were focused on the repot lying before her eyes. Ella was very fast with the autopsy that wanting to catch guy before he hurts more people. 

There wasn’t much useless for the identity of the killer, only the terror he has done to young woman’s body and soul. Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about how terrified she must were at her last moments, last breaths. ‘You’re real. You’re real and letting all these happening to people whose done nothing.’ Shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips; God hasn’t shown any mercy to his own son, has left him to suffer, in pain for eons. He has burned him, torched him, himself, expecting anything would be naivety on her behalf. 

“Is there anything helpful?” Daniel asked as he has placed a cup of coffee on her desk, the strong aroma of it was filling her nose and lungs. Ugh, exactly what she needed at the moment. She thanked him with a small smile.

She shook her head negatively, and took the cup, the first sip burning her tongue, her throat, letting sweet pain go through her mouth, enjoying with the taste. “No, nothing,.” 

“Gosh, Lieutenant is already on our assess that if soon we don’t give her a new report she going to be pissed.” He said and went to his own desk to check out his, there was no such witness, other than a few dope fiend whose too gone to even put a few words together; the place was completely abandoned. 

“There has to be something, something we’re missing,” Chloe shook her head, “If Lu-“ stopped herself before speaking his name loud, she already could see the pitying look in Daniel’s eyes, that look was becoming a reason why she wasn’t feeling free to show herlonging for Lucifer. 

She didn’t want to be that person pitying eyes were following her moves, them feeling sorry for her. Daniel and everyone else only knew that Lucifer had to go away for a family matter that his possible return was unknown. 

Ella was very upset at the first that he has gone again without a goodbye but Chloe has tired to explain there was no such time. It took some time for her but come to understand it.

Daniel on the other hand; didn’t care much or if he did he was hiding it very well that not even Chloe, as someone whose shared a life with him once couldn’t tell. 

Trixie was the one who took Lucifer’s sudden disappear as hard as Chloe did. She was clearly upset and begged them to call him so she could ask him to come back. 

That was one of reasons why Chloe couldn’t stay with Trixie, she was a mess and she was making her own daughter even more sadder with her grief. But now she was missing her too much to think anything else.

“If it’s okay with you too, I want to take Trixie form school.” Chloe pushed her chair back that her eyes were focused on him.

Daniel slowly raised his head up to meet with her questioning eyes. The worries in his voice was obvious as he began to spoke. “Are you sure you’re ready Chloe?” He asked, his voice as gentle as it could be, try to show he isn’t meaning anything harmful, only worried. 

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure about the answer but one thing is sure; she needed her daughter and knew her daughter also needed her. “Yes,” her voice holds no doubts and strong. 

“Okay,” he nodded in agreement. knowing how much Trixie was missing her mother and should be with her. He loved taking care of her little girl, loving her by his side but her place was with Chloe. 

“Thank you,” she really was grateful for the faith Daniel was putting in her, when they made the decision of Trixie living with him for a time being, he clearly was disappointed in her for breaking apart like that because of Lucifer, because he left her again, and she was still desperately wanting him back. 

Daniel didn’t said anything, only nodded his head with a gentle smile on his lips; saying it’s okay and he always would trust her with their daughter, saying that he does knew she wouldn’t put Trixie in second place. 

-

It was around 9pm when Chloe finally could let her body have some rest, Trixie was sleeping on her, which was something she had done barely since ages. Feeling her soft skin against hers, her little warm breaths, she felt alive again in so long. This small piece of peace was everything Chloe was longing for but yet the missing piece was still too great.

A hole would never be fill again till she has see him again, taking him into her arms, feel and taste his lips one more time. She run her fingers through her baby soft hairs. 

She felt her eyes were closing it’s own, the tiredness of the day finally fully getting her. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” She spoke softly, not really knowing if he could hear her, not really caring. She always, always were talking to him like this when there wasn’t other ears might her him. 

“My love,” the words has left her mouth as her eyes were closed. 

-

Ashes and screams. Humorless laughs and smell of fear. Guilt and torture. Hell, just freaking, fucking hell. 

Lucifer had thought many seniors over years how he might be punished to get back to this goddamn place but it has never cross in his mind; it would be freewill of his. He, himself would walk back to gates of hell. 

He told himself, over and over that it should be done, if it was to keep the humans, the ones he did in fact care about, becoming the king of hell once again would be small cost for him. After he knew the job, damn, he has been doing the job for the eons. 

He was the one who took role, or maybe he had been created for the role in the first place. That his existence for the hell. It was what he began to think of, what he began to believe after how no matter what he has done, how he try to stay away: this place was finding its way to get him back, drag him back to this hole of darkness and loneliness. Even going so far that making it his own choice. His decision. 

Since the moment of his fall he was full of rage, full of sweet taste of wanting revenge. With the want of punish and be punished for the sins he didn’t even commit. 

But the past year has teach him a lot, made him face with his literally demon side, and finally was ready strong enough to make peace with himself, with his rage, and the anger he had towards to his father.

Now coming to this place again, this hole, he couldn’t help but found himself questioning things. He wasn’t planning go back to his old self. No, that wasn’t it, that dark place, that fear of becoming literal devil, he meant when he told Chloe; really did wanted to forgive, let go of the sins he has been blamed for, let go of self hate.

Yet, he was questioning what was the plan of his father, what he were telling him. He did knew that old man loved to plan, plan and plan things ahead of the time. He simply felt like a pawn in God’s endless game. 

He has fallen for his miracle, he has done crazy things for her, his first ever love; Chloe. Has killed himself, has killed his brother, washed off his existence, cause he was a big danger for the woman he loved and wasn’t backing off. Though he begged he wouldn’t stop till he would take Chloe from him. 

He has killed the first ever murder cause he also was a danger, he still wasn’t sure if he did that cause he was blinded by his rage or there wasn’t much of choice, that it was only way to keep her, them safe. 

Chloe’s reaction has hurt him, them more deeply than his fall, his father’s lack of love and faith for him. When he saw fear in these sky blue eyes he wouldn’t mind spending his immortal life within; he was broken. 

He felt like all of his nightmares were coming true that, he was waking up from the dream of she might love the devil for real. 

Her betrayal was even harder to sallow, though her eyes were speaking enough of regret and guilt- which was something he never wished to see in her. 

Once the trust weretear to pieces, it needed time, exertion, sincerity, supporting and honesty. Which was things Chloe very willingly give; he has tried to stay away, end everything they had build over years, have closure. He has given a chance his relationship with Eve. 

Really has tried to be the person would be it for her, tried to be a good boyfriend, make her experience the things she hasn’t before. At the first it was working well for him, she was being a good distraction till he went back to work, working with her again made him remember everything he was trying to forget. 

The moment he went to scene for the supposed the last case of them; he knew he would never have enough of strength to walk away from her, not again, not ever if it was up to him. 

Her fear of him wasn’t helping neither of them but has given him enough of reasons to put some distance between them, not to get involved with her more than work related, not to look at her way longer than it was necessarily, or long enough to make her realize his wondering eyes towards to her. 

That pretty much backed off when she was becoming his supporter, the person whose was caring him a lot, telling him he was both an angel and devil. She wasn’t erasing the other side of him. She wasn’t wanting him to be only an angel or the devil but making him believe he could be both. 

Was helping him to raise up the strength and power he has inside. When she told him; she wasn’t afraid of him no longer but her fear was to lose him. He was shocked to show or feel any emotion, these were the words he was longing to hear for so long and when they come out from that pretty mouth of hers, he was waited, waited for this moment from his, from them. 

And, of course, his dear old man has never disappointed him and the moment were taken cruelty with his demons, taking his Chloe from him. He knew what he have to do but also there was a tiny fear of seeing that terrified look in Chloe’s eyes once she has seen his devil form once more. 

But to his delight, all he saw was; pride, love and caring. She in fact was proud of him. How much he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her till they both were breathless. 

When they went back to Lux, on that damn balcony he wasn’t expecting to hear these love words from her. He has never thought he would hear them from her. Her begging of him to stay. Her shaky voice was still echoing in his eyes, slowly killing him inside, his mind. 

He slowly touched his own lips, try to remember the feeling, the taste of her lips, her love; and it was what keeping him together in his place after all. 

He wasn’t sure how many days, weeks, or months has been past since he was gone. For him it was already years and years, without her. He would be never be with her, but it was to keep them safe, keep her safe. His love, his promises of love was his sacrifice. 

“Lucifer,” her gentle, soft voice has filled his ears, making him forget where he was at, the pain around him. His entire world was becoming her sleepy voice. 

He had no idea how he was able to hear him, how she was able to reach him like this but he was desperate enough to not to question, take this little contact he could’ve with her, though it was one-sided from his side. 

“My love,” Lucifer whispered softly, away from curious ears might listening him. She were wishing him a goodnight, a smile appeared on his lips like it did every time Chloe was talking to him. 

Her voice now holding some peace, wasn’t filled with sadness and desperation like the last time, that almost made him went to her, to check on her, to see how she was doing. But had stopped himself, knowing he would never able to leave her once he felt her in his arms. 

It took pieces of him to stay up as he listened her and how much she was missing him, how she loved him. This was killing them both but he has no power to stop this suffering. 

“My love,” Chloe’s voice has filled yet again and he sighed heavily, wishing for an alternative reality for them. 


	2. God’s Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise?” Trixie asked yet again to confirm the deal.
> 
> Chloe’s smile grew a little, a hope blooming in her eyes and heart. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetad

“Chloe Decker,” he murmured her name watching her as she was prepare the breakfast for her tiny offspring. His eyes never left her moves yet still couldn’t see, nor understand the importance of the young mortal woman. Not even with all of his knowledge of the time and what’s ahead for them. 

Such a huge responsibility on her shoulders, on her heart. She wasn’t even a believer, in fact she was despised God, she blamed him for everything Lucifer went through. For not being like her human father, for the things her human mind couldn’t understand after all. 

Michael sighed, that was the main reason why he didn’t like them; human kind. They always thought they’re the superrace, better than all the other creations, that this universe has been only created and exited for them. 

Yet never wanting to take responsibility for the things they had done. How with all all the wars they had done because of their selfishness, their pride, their hunger for the power. Them closing their eyes and ears to massacres their own gourmet has caused. The crimes their friends, neighbors, families has caused. Forgetting the justice and fairness.

They’re selfishly used and wasted most of if not all the blessings God has given them, foolishly thinking there wouldn’t be an end, but now they were getting close, they even dare to put the blame on God for their own behavior, for their own crimes.

For the all the hate they had taught to one other, for the famine they had made happen, with their freewill, with their decisions. 

Michael had no sympathy for humanity, for eons he has watched them and all he has seen is them never learning from the past, from their mistakes, changing the world better has never been priority of leaders they had chosen for themselves. Only power, always is power. Never getting better, only worse, much worse. 

“Is it time?” he simply asked, this was a mission he really didn’t wanted to take, he honestly beloved his role in this would only make things more complicated than it has to be but he has no say in it.

“Not yet, but do watch out for the time,” a deep voice has come from his back, without drawing his eyes off Chloe, he nodded slowly, as a perfect soldier has to be. 

\- 

Chloe took the morning as slow as she could, make the most of it the time she had with her daughter after what it felt like years. Trixie was enjoying with her pancakes as she was watching her. 

It hasn’t been that long but she could swear she was looking like she has grown up twice within the time she couldn’t be with her. How much her heart felt broken for something silly like that. 

She didn’t really want to shadow this moment with any sort of negative thoughts so with a bright smile on her lips she focused on Trixie once again. “What would you like to do after school?” Chloe was aware this was such a dangerous question but she couldn’t help but want to spoil her a little. 

Trixie eta the last piece of her pancake and swallowed her honey milk all together. “Anything?” she carefully testing the water, how much she could ask, what she could ask.

“What is in your mind?” Chloe slowly raised her eyebrows, wondering what’s the thing in her daughter mind. 

Trixie stirred in her chair, not sure if she should go for what’s in her mind. She didn't know what was going on, they’ve never really talked about when she was around. The only thing she knew was that everytime someone has bought up Lucifer’s name her mother's smile were disappearing, her eyes were becoming blank, distancing herself, but she seemed much better, she was here and were making breakfast for her, with her, she had a smile on her lips, not a fake one. 

And she was missing Lucifer so much that she wanted to see him so she went for it. “C-could we go to see Lucifer?” 

Chloe aghast for a moment being, not expecting hearing this from her, not really knowing how to answer. “We can’t, monkey” she said gently. Trying to keep her smile on, not wanting to Trixie to get upset. 

“Why?” she just wanted to know why she couldn’t, they couldn’t. 

“He isn’t at somewhere we can casually go and visit.” Choosing her words carefully, keeping the pain out of her voice as much as she could. 

“Why?” she repeated her question again, apparently she decided to wanting some answers this morning. 

Chloe sighed heavily, “Monkey,” she slowly took a few steps, getting closer to her. Slightly turning her face towards to her, taking it between her hands, looking at her tearful eyes. 

“I know you want answers that why he went again, why you can’t see him cause you miss him but baby there are things we can’t tell you, grown people problems but I promise you I will get him back.” Chloe give her word to her daughter, full knowing what kind of trouble she was getting herself into but she had enough. 

She had enough of doing nothing and suffering silently, she had to do something, even if it wouldn’t work, at least she had to try. This waiting was killing her inside. 

“Promise?” Trixie asked yet again to confirm the deal.

Chloe’s smile grew a little, a hope blooming in her eyes and heart. “Promise.” 

\- 

It was God's grace

(God's grace)

I made it this far.

(I made it this far)

(By the grace of God)

God's grace

(God's grace)

It was God's grace.

(God's grace)

His amazing grace.

(God's grace)

I made it this far.

(I made it this far)

(By the grace of God.

The song was gently echoing between thin and blank walls that has been painted milk white, from cassette player that his father left ton him. 

He was murmuring the lyrics as he was focused on the screen of his computer, the face of the next sinner he had to punish, he had to send back where they come from.

Ever since seeing the Devil has been walked, breathed in the face of earth, among with humans, with them, and how he was the only soul who wasn’t side with him, who was sane and innocent enough to see through of truth. 

He knew his soul was pure, and that; he was the chosen one. Chosen mankind of God, to bring his justice and grace. He has to become the hand of him, his soldier of justice. His envoy. 

A smile flashed on his lips; he has found him. He carefully noted the address of the human body a demon has captured that he has seen on that night. 

I made it this far.

(I made it this far)

(By the grace of God.) 

He repeated the lyrics once more before closing the screen of his computer and began to walk towards to his bedroom to get ready for the night. 

-

When Chloe finally made to the department, she has been greeted by an absolute silence that obviously telling her; thankfully there was no new body but neither is something to follow and go after. 

She put the papers she was holding onto her deck and her eyes wander around; watching and thinking. Since there was no such thing as cameras around the era, simply because it was an old factory a very long time ago and the owner of the land has been dead without no relative to look after. 

What was worse it was such a very well isolated that the closet places was mills away. Chloe couldn’t help but wonder how in the fuck their killer has knew about this land. 

They had checked out to see if anyone were interested to getting this land, after all it was big enough and could be used so when they find out there was indeed a few names has taken the interest Chloe felt hopeful, thinking ma have this would mean something; but her hopes soon crushed when each of them were perfectly clean and had witnesses for around time the crime has been committed. 

“Have we checked out the workers of the factory?” Chloe asked suddenly, not really remembering reading a file about it. 

Dan shook his head, “The factory has been shut down for the past 10 years, people whose worked couldn’t the around the age of our killer.” 

Chloe fought for a moment, it might lead them nowhere but it was worth to give a shot since they already didn’t had anything else to work on. “Still I want the names.” 

Dan sighed heavily, give up trying, feeling like maybe she was right and this could give them something to start. “I’m on it.” 

Chloe flashed a grateful smile to him and her eyes yet again focused on the screen. She was rereading the autopsy report - the name of their victim was; Nancy Baker, she was only 25 years old, working at a hospital as nurse.

She had no family members alive, her parents were died when she was 15 years old, at a car accident. No siblings, no relative, nor close friends they could get some information about her and her life. Seemed like she was a lonely young woman who has been trying to live, survivor. 

Ella’s the first instincts were right; she had been drugged, which means she probably has been unconscious the whole time of torture, at least it’s what Chloe desperately wanted to believe. 

The cause of her death wasn’t the cuts or her head trauma, but blood loss. Sick man probably has crushed her head after she died, making it more difficult to organize her identity or it was a pleasant act for him. 

Chloe felt a nausea rising up that her hand went to grab her coffee to push it down. The taste was filled her mouth, making her feel better. 

She pushed her chair a bit, taking her eyes off the screen, her mind wandering to places shouldn’t be when she is at work and has an important case like this one but when she could’ve help herself though. 

The heart wants what it wants and so was her mind; Lucifer. He was filling her thoughts, dreams, yesterday and today, and tomorrow. Her heart and soul. Her entire self. 

-

Hell; hot and cursed, and the same as ever. Since Lucifer has back to his throne he was trying to get the control of rebelled demons. Yes, Dromos was nowhere close to be a leader, fit the role that could make them go against Lucifer. No, he wasn’t brave, strongnor smart enough but Lilith was. 

The first woman, whose has been sent to hell by God, himself, cause she didn’t wanted to be with Adam, she didn’t wanted to exist only for Adam that has gone against to God and has been punished with endless fire. 

Lilith has been an ally of his for a long time, for eons, there was a time back in days that she was a lover of his as well but time and time she has challenged him, has try to defy him. After all she was the mother of the demons that simply she felt like this throne of hell were belong to her.

When Lucifer has quit and left hell just like that with one of her daughters she rightfully thought she finally was going to take the control, finally will be where she meant to be but her own creatures didn’t, hasn’t approved her as their queen, as their ruler. 

She couldn’t help the wonder growing inside of her that if God was laughing at her, the same happening to her once she had done to him. That was having his pleasure of her not getting what she wanted cause her demons has wanted an angel, the fallen but still an angel just like throne did. 

Lilith groaned as she has listened the very loud voices of demons that is filled with fear that she easily could feel in their voice. Demons, her children were begging for mercy from their king, yet king has no one. 

The long waited return of the king wasn’t going like the most of demons were expecting; especially for the ones whose gone against to him. The king’s return was nothing but bloody. 

Lilith hasn’t seen such a force in Lucifer for such a long time that the sudden change in him made her curious rise up, wanting to know what exactly has happened in his journey of living among humankind. 

She would keep his facade of ally till the right moment, there was too much information she has to get before she makes her move, she has to get even his most loyal demons on her side so that she could win this endlessly battle between them. 

While walking through hell, the smell of smoke and ashes filling her a cold smile graced her ripped face. This was going to be so much fun. 

\- 

Lucifer felt like he is losing a piece of his soul, a piece of his brightness that he fought so hard to find and worked so hard to accept every time he had to punish a demon with his own hands. 

His mind, his heart were desperately looking for something to hold on, for a moment, for a memory to make it easier, make all these a bit more bearable for him. 

“I love you,” how much he loved these words, especially coming from her lips, meaning him, that, these words, her soft but pained voice, the sweet taste of her lips was sure making him feel better.

There was a part of him hated thinking of her thinking of that precious memory in this place, a place that happiness wasn’t allowed, good thoughts could never exist, a place that she shouldn’t be a part of, not even via his thoughts, yet it was all he had. He only hoped Chloe would forgive him for dirtying their moment like this. 

It already has been years for him but the kiss was still fresh in his mind, on his lips, how much he longed to taste them one more time. To move along with her tongue, expose her the whole mouth, claim it, make his. 

His thoughts has been interrupted when he hear someone was calling his name out. 

\- 

It was passing 9pm when Chloe finally made it home, she wanted to have a talk with Amenadiel since he was the only source she has that was trustable she didn’t wanted to repeat one of her greatest mistakes. 

She knew he wouldn’t like where she would go with the talk but she also knew the angel felt responsibility, he also wanted to do something for Lucifer, so Chloe was certain that at least he would hear her out before trying to get rid of her and change her mind. 

She slightly knocked the door of Trixie that before she went to living room and check out her notes again she needed to see her daughter. She had to leave her in the care of Maze, not that she minded. Maze has become her favorite person yet again after their make up.

The research she and Dan were doing on the workers has taken their the rest of nights but it was nowhere close to finish nor they could’ve find anything useful- they weren’t only checking out them but their families which is more work than two person could handle but their lieutenant wanted keep this in a small circle. 

When no sounds come form behind the door, Chloe slowly opened it, cautious not to make any sound. She saw Trixie already fallen asleep long ago in her bed, for a moment she just watched her sleeping daughter. 

Watching her face, taking relief of her being safe and sound, she closed the door gently, sighed heavily and walked into living room preparing herself to have the talk Maze, she couldn’t keep what she wanted to do from her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this is such a short chapter and going on different povs - this will work out better once the story begins and i will try to write longer chapters 
> 
> i hope everyone having a nice day ~

**Author's Note:**

> this fic idea was bugging me since season finale that i finally had time to write it down i hope it will be a enjoyable road for whose giving it a chance. Please do tell your ideas and feeling about it. Have a wonderful day ~


End file.
